Fear
Fear is a major character in Inside Out. He is a self-declared coward and one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He appears to be unsure of himself, an emotion that matches his name. Relationship Sadness Fear and Sadness were friends at first, until later at the future, they became girlfriend and boyfriend. They do stick together and like "brother-sister" way. Wallace Fear has a good connection with Wallace, they both talk when they get to see each other. On October 31, 2015. Fear dressed up as Wallace and Wallace dress up as Fear and they have friendly ways. Fear thinks Wallace is a good-judge of character and always believe he can make anything that's good. Joy Disgust Anger Katie Sandow Emily Lady Tottington Quotes * "We did not die today! I call that an unqualified success!" * "What the heck is that?!" * (Making preperations on Riley's first day) "Way ahead of you there! Does anybody know how to spell 'meteor'?" * "That's it! Until she gets back, we just do what Joy would do!" * "What was THAT!? That wasn't anything like Joy!" * "Oooh, Joy, where are you!?" * "I wish Joy was here!" * "Guys... we can't make Riley feel anything!" * "Boy Band Island? That's just a phase." * "Did you see that face?! They're judging us!!!" * "Boo! Pick a plot line!" * "Let me guess, we have no pants on?" * (After Riley's has the "not wearing pants" dream) "Called it!" * "SADNESS?!" * "We were at school. And we were naked! And there was a dog. The back half was... It was... it was chasing it, I mean. There was Bing Bong..." * (Walking towards the recall tube with a suitcase) "Sure, it’s the coward’s way out, but this coward’s gonna survive!" * “Hey does anyone smell something burning?” * "Thanks Wallace, you saved me from scary things and you're a genius." * "Well I think Wallace is a good judge inventor in a world." Gallery Fear in sonic style inside out.PNG Fear from Inside Out.PNG Fear-inside-out.png Fear Render.png IMG 2644.GIF InsideOut556500eac8136-e1433342145117-612x700.jpg Tumblr nr0075QhFS1satoyko5 400.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.gif Picture 115.jpg Cheering emotions.gif Anger you ruined pizza.jpg Tumblr nqdqsuv4hN1qgjvrso1 500.jpg 133f9a45c6d938dd9205a69a3da7f8a3.gif Inside-Out-314.png Tumblr nrajwcsCZO1uzxxkxo1 400.png Inside-Out-135.png Tumblr nq9ed8pnfy1uyyapdo1 500.gif Tumblr nqr3c6RH7g1tlbf55o9 250.gif Tumblr inline nqb6kyv52p1r102dg 540.gif Sadness fear anger and disgust scream.gif Joy touches anger's head.jpg 11427012 440898742754642 8965933677163349317 n.png 11140370 427359894108527 4492150490678855881 n.jpg 11070218 405575569620293 1056224643448678897 n.png 11010008 401727373338446 7631651662183387428 n.jpg FEAR Fullbody Render.png Fear like a baby.jpg Inside-Out-New-Islands-logointheway.jpg Inside Out Promo 2.png Inside-out.jpg Fear is like whaaa.jpg Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo7 500.gif Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo2 500.gif Inside-out-clip.jpg Tumblr nraqlhZ0ot1rvhqlvo3 500.gif Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo4 500.gif Joy push a button.gif Inside-out-emotions.jpg Fear sees island turns black.jpg 6070040581185.jpeg Fearness sonic style.PNG FEARNESS Magnet.PNG Fear and Sadness kiss.PNG Sadness-and-Fear-sadness-inside-out-38697622-250-380.gif Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697572-250-250.gif Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697574-243-243.gif Tumblr nquj6aBofl1uzxxkxo1 500.png Together forever by eveningsun33-d91207d.png 10402941 739906236118647 1605893783920017760 n.jpg 10433940 737629543012983 4949281395240949196 n.jpg Oh, you wouldn't.jpg Tumblr inline nqy1kzaWRL1rk3p7g 500.gif Tumblr nr9lzdgxz51sceyu3o7 250.png Tumblr nt14wgcO7X1skiltjo8 250.gif Tumblr npcagbSEk21rvhqlvo2 500.gif Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo6 500.gif Tumblr nldpm1qg1u1skiltjo3 540.png Tumblr inline nqb6kyv52p1r102dg 540.gif Tumblr inline ns6krzYzEo1roxpf3 500.png Tumblr nst2wfRYop1rukfwko1 500.png Tumblr inline nshhcq6JfJ1roxpf3 500.png Fear as Wallace.png Insideout by hentaib2319-d8hbsh8.jpg Tumblr nrt47jvcu91snsk3fo3 1280.png Tumblr nwanddNtEq1qzj6elo1 540.gif Fearness circus monster version.PNG tumblr_nwdqnlQwRd1sa8ezpo1_500.gif tumblr_nwdqnlQwRd1sa8ezpo2_500.gif Fear in disney infinity.jpg 12189540 1062395497107002 493244734466236375 n.jpg Nervous Tears.PNG Picture 135.jpg InsideOut PlaySet Sadness Fear.png Tumblr nqng3vnomX1u5bcgao1 250.png Tumblr nt0871BvJ11qkp9gro1 500.png 12713 19.jpg 12713 4.jpg 12713 13.jpg Char 102925 thumb.jpg A DEAD MOUSE!.png Tumblr ny77laWUj21qaal2jo5 1280.jpg Fear and Wallace switch clothes.PNG 12274687_493580277486488_8751933086052422702_n.jpg First plan inside out.jpg Fearworried.png Fearjumped.png Nervous Tears 1.PNG Sadness and fear.PNG FEAR and WALLACE BOW TIES.PNG Fear underdressed.PNG Fear2.png Inside Out Emotions sailor maker.jpg Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Insideout joy by hentaib2319-d8hodlj.jpg Nervous tears again.PNG Fear 80 anim gif.gif 55c63157d7314.jpg 55c631185d119.jpg 55c631580ccce.jpg 55c631190ef16.jpg 55c63157e6547.jpg Hallow mallow with inside out by jakkaeront-d9ewuma.jpg Insideout.jpg Inside-out-puppy-bowl-trailer.jpg Fear Disgust and Anger.jpg Tumblr o1oxxvesUg1v4kl3qo1 400.jpg Tumblr o11zcwMqYG1spdeb3o2 500.gif Tumblr o1q45hlBKL1qetmbko10 250.gif Tumblr nq9nzyomf71qbbmfvo7 500.gif Tumblr o0oay8vbkq1unbphno3 1280.jpg Tumblr o11zcwMqYG1spdeb3o4 500.gif Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9371.jpg|"SADNESS?!" Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6452.jpg|"Yay! party." Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-10039.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-855.jpg Sadness about crying again.jpg Tumblr nt56le4EkP1sp65azo1 500.gif 17da639d-1909-43d4-9542-4cbc3cd04201 text hi.gif 29b2d247-b8f1-4065-859f-d183f12086d9 text hi.gif 780x463-23-fav-pixar-supporting-characters 21.jpg Fear and Sadness.png Sadness as Lady Tottington and Fear as Wallace.png Appearance Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Emotions Category:Protagonists Category:Inside Out Characters